Único
by Beluu-Chaan
Summary: Porque Tweek es demasiado vulnerable a lo que dicen los demás... pero a pesar de todo tiene a Craig. Creek.


**Hola ~ Bueno, antes que nada, este es un fic muy corto xDU Y a decir verdad lo hice rápido así que perdonen si tiene errores, es que se me vino la idea y quise escribirla para publicarla ya -w- Es un Creek c: No tiene muchos detalles, así que ustedes imaginen la edad, si viven juntos o no, etc (?) **

_**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p>Todo sucedió tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo alguno para retroceder, el vaso que había tenido hacía pocos momentos en sus manos se estrelló contra el suelo provocando que múltiples pedacitos de vidrio salieran disparados en distintas direcciones y uno de ellos rozó su blanca piel logrando que emitiera un grito de dolor.<p>

― ¡GAH! ― Aquel sonido tan característico de su novio hizo que el azabache se pusiera alerta, dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo para correr hacia donde provenía el sonido, abrió la puerta con brusquedad sin importarle en absoluto si es que la rompía con esa acción y entró a la cocina en la cual se encontraba el rubio tembloroso, quien intentaba abrir la canilla en vano para limpiar ese hilillo de sangre que escurría de su mano.

― ¡Tweek! ¿¡Qué paso!? ― Quiso saber alarmado tomando con suavidad su muñeca mientras que con su mano libre realizaba un ademán extraño para permitir que el agua fluyera, la misma que limpio de aquel líquido rojizo la mano del más bajo una vez pudo guiarla hacia allí.

― ¡Gah! ¡C-Craig! ¡L-Lo siento! ― Empezó a decir completamente arrepentido o mejor dicho asustado ― ¡Q-Quería ordenar u-un poco y te r-rompí un vaso! ¡GAH! ¡A-Ahora me odiaras y estaré s-solo! ¡Gah! ¡L-Lo sabía, sabía que no debías e-estar conmigo! ― La cara del pelinegro no podía describirse, estaba más que confundido pero esa misma extrañeza se convirtió en ira cuando oyó lo último dicho por su pareja ― ¡Gah! ¡C-Cartman tenía razón! ¡N-No deberías q-quererme! ― El ceño fruncido no tardó en llegar, definitivamente no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada mientras quien más quería se lamentaba de esa forma tan desesperada por unas palabras que eran una completa mentira, sin mencionar que provenían de un gordo idiota. Apretujó apenas la muñeca que todavía sostenía y jaló con cuidado de ella guiándola hacia su pecho, justo en la parte de su corazón obligando al rubio a reposar la palma de su mano en esa zona. ― ¡Gah! ¡C-Craig! ¿¡Q-Qué hac-… ¡? ― Sus labios fueron silenciados por los contrarios, al segundo de dar inicio de ese beso Tweek pudo percibir como los latidos del más alto tomaban velocidad ¿Latía así por él…? Cuando su boca fue liberada, se le quedo mirando sorprendido y sonrojado ― C-Craig… ―

― ¿Lo sientes? ― Preguntó con seriedad dándole un ligero apretón para que no se le ocurriera siquiera apartarse, quería que sintiera a su enloquecido órgano vital. Al ver que el otro a duras penas asentía con la cabeza aflojó un poco el agarre pero no cedió ― Eres el único que puede hacerlo latir de esta manera ― Confesó ignorando que tal vez sus mejillas adquirían un casi imperceptible tono carmín por lo que se encontraba diciendo ― Así que no pienses en cosas innecesarias ― Finalizó soltándolo al fin, dejo escapar un suspiro e iba a dirigirse a buscar algunas vendas para curar ese corte en su novio pero éste lo tomo por sorpresa con un abrazo.

― C-Craig… te quiero ― Musitó hundiendo su rostro en su pecho queriendo poder escuchar con mucha más notoriedad aquellos bombeos que parecían avergonzar al azabache.

― Yo también te quiero… ― Correspondió a sus palabras esbozando una sonrisita cargada de ternura por haber notado que el contrario ya volvía a sonreír. De todas formas, eso no salvo a Cartman de una paliza.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo (?) Les dije, lo hice rápido, así que no me culpen si esta fail (?) En fiiiin... Para los que me leen en "Lejos de las profundidades" todavía ando escribiendo el capítulo 4, tengan paciencia por favor uwu<strong>

**¡Haz a un pejelagarto feliz y déjame un review! ~ :3 **

_P.D: ... Oh, primer fic del año o3o_


End file.
